


定向沉没

by 魔芋 (HGGoods)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/%E9%AD%94%E8%8A%8B
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa





	定向沉没

在属于夜晚的这条街道上，此时行人寥寥，平日时常光顾这里的人不会习惯这种冷清，偶尔有骑着自行车的人匆匆经过，任何痕迹都不会留下来。即便已经过了午后，盛夏的日头仍然灼热，只穿着单薄的衣服也会很快在因为高温而扭曲的空气中被汗水浸透，一连数日都没有一点雨水施舍给这座城市，它就像一个密不透风的烤箱，时刻折磨着居住在这座城市的人。

手臂受伤是一个意外，并不在他的计划中。已经是他枪下的待宰羔羊，竟然还不知道从什么地方掏出了一柄匕首，划伤了他使用枪的手臂，躲避得还算及时，但伤口仍然很深。原本准备让他毫无痛苦地死去，那颗留给他太阳穴的子弹最后射进了他的腹部，眼睁睁地看着他倒在地上流血过多而死。

推开那扇老旧的、不知哪天会因为铰链缺少润滑而卡住的门，熟悉而刺鼻的味道扑面而来。劣质的香水和空气清新剂起着不同寻常的作用，仿佛条件反射一般让光顾这里的男性顾客开始陷入到一种和现实世界完全不同的错觉中，在社会上卑躬屈膝陪着笑脸，人模人样地活着，但只要夜晚来到这，脱下作为人类伪装的衣服，和女人们赤裸相见，人在此刻，连牲畜都不如。

即便按压着伤口，血液仍然顺着他的手臂从指尖滴落在地板上，陈腐的木色地板上满是长年累月的划痕，和无论如何清理都无法刮去一丝一毫的各色污渍，鲜红的血液在它们之间毫不显眼，没过多久，也只会成为那里一块可有可无的褪色痕迹。提醒着有顾客进入的铃声没能引起什么大的反应，拄着手腕趴在桌子上昏睡的前台人员微微抬了一下眼睛，看到进来的人，只是换了一边手，再次闭上了眼睛。几乎已经是古董级别的电风扇在他头上半死不活地旋转着，夏日特有的蝉鸣无孔不入地入侵着人们的耳朵。

走上楼梯的时候，脆弱的木质楼梯发出了不堪承受的吱呀声，他走得很慢，步伐沉重，噪音让那名店员不满地咋舌，发出了几声含混不清地抱怨。脚步只是停顿了一下，他早已对此见怪不怪，接着继续朝着楼上自己的房间走去。

山下智久出现的时候，他还在用牙齿咬着绷带给自己处理伤口。早就听到了楼下的骚乱声响，对于他这个名义上的店长可以视而不见，但背后真正的主人足以让那个小角色战战兢兢。对话没有听清，但走上楼梯的脚步声清晰，瞥了一眼没有上锁的门，缠绷带的手停滞了一下，龟梨和也微微地叹了口气。

“这次又是谁？”

表面的冷静下面是掩盖不住的怒火，刻意压低的声音让他听起来和以往不太一样，质问随着脚步声而来。半掩的门被走廊里等待的手下识相地关上，锁舌进入金属空洞中发出咔哒的声响。

地面上散落着沾满鲜血的白色绷带和医用棉，被剪掉的白色袖子揉成一团，上面的血迹已经开始缓慢地变成深色。对于问话充耳不闻，龟梨和也把绷带缠得更紧了，以阻止伤口继续流血。

面对沉默，山下智久迈出一步，扳过他的肩膀让背对着他的人转过身来，拽着他没有系好的绷带，手指按压在伤口上，看着已经止血了的伤口重新被撕扯开来，血液一点一点渗透，白色的纱布上出现了赤色的纹路。

“是谁？”他再次问道，声音更加低沉，微微眯起来的双眼中有着昭示危险的神情。他一向自认为是个无论什么都能冷静面对的人，但龟梨和也总有办法在他身上挖掘出无法抑制的情绪。

这点疼痛尚可以忍受。任凭手指压迫着伤口，在上面旋转扭动着，几乎可以触碰到皮肉之下的骨头。一时间无法分辨疼痛的来源，只是从伤口处扩散开来。

“中村——”小心翼翼地控制着呼吸以缓解无处可去的疼痛，声音抖得厉害，脸颊上本来就所剩无几的血色褪去，面目苍白地说出那个名字，“裕之。”

“你不该杀他。”山下智久松开了手，冷眼看着龟梨和也因为突然失去支点而踉跄着向后退了几步，没有受伤的手扶着身后的桌子边缘才勉强站稳，垂下的右手已经开始有血滴下来。

中村裕之。这个名字并不陌生，至少只要是在这个世界里生存的人，没人会不认识他。是个靠着父亲的名头无恶不作的二世祖，最近时不时有消息传到山下智久的耳朵里。就在上个月，把陪酒的女孩强行带到家里，女孩被折磨到精神崩溃，从顶层公寓赤身裸体地跳了下去。他是家中独子，以后要继承父亲的位子，所以无论做出什么过分的事，都能被他手眼通天的父亲压下去。女孩的尸体还没有在停尸房停留到一个小时，就立刻被送去火化。留给亲属的只剩下一纸写着自杀结论的尸检报告。

“怕被盯上吗？”明明只是普通的陈述，但无论是语气还是那副表情，在山下智久看来，都如挑衅一般，“别担心，我做得很干净。”

“干净是指自己的血流得到处都是吗？”地上已经有一小滩血液聚集起来，“你最近做事越来越草率了。”

“你生气的原因是这个吗？”龟梨和也问，勾起嘴角笑意缺缺，“那下次我会好好的把尸体在浴缸里溶解然后冲进下水道。”

下次。还会有下次。山下智久是清楚的，他养在身边的人就是一颗定时炸弹，做出什么事他都不应该惊讶。要换了别人，十根手指都不够他砍断，——只要是他想杀的人，虽然不会打着组里的旗号，但无论是谁，只要是破坏规矩的人，他都照杀无误，很难想象如今这个站在作为一组之长的山下智久面前的人，曾经是个以正义之名活着的警察。

他一直纵容默许着龟梨和也的这些行为，而龟梨和也同样默许着他的行为，从未对此有过任何微词。

所以当他按着龟梨和也肩膀强迫他跪在地上的时候，后者只是因为膝盖磕撞在坚硬的水泥地上而皱了皱眉。捏着他的下颌，强硬地撬开牙齿。

“把嘴张开。”他说。

他温顺而听话地张开了嘴，抬起眼睛仰视着他，甚至配合地伸出舌头，带着令人作呕的讨好神情舔着山下智久伸过来的手指，接着把整根手指吞入口中，发出响亮的吮吸声音。

明明眼前的人根本就是他无法控制的存在，但龟梨和也却总是在这种事情上过分听话，要不是这里是只有正常性向的男性客人光顾的店，几乎要让人以为他这个店长也会提供和楼下的女孩相同的服务。

进入他温暖湿润的口腔，山下智久无意识地呼出了一口气。他很擅长，一向都很擅长，用着自己的节奏，没有受伤的手扶着山下智久的腰，开始吞吐着那根填满口腔的阴茎。不得不说，嘴被占据着而无法说出那些尖锐的话语，来不及吞咽的唾液混合着流出来的前液从嘴角流下去，闭着眼睛乖巧的样子是山下智久最满意的。只有身体接触时，这个人才能让他感觉到一点温度，而不是什么让人看不透的物件。

龟梨和也的手不知道什么时候伸向了自己的身下，他的性器也有了反应，左手笨拙地解着裤子，因为性事原本毫无血色的双颊也染上了些许温暖的颜色，细小的欢愉声音随着他独特的声线破碎地溢出来。但从一开始，山下智久就没打算让他保持着这一贯驾轻就熟的节奏，无端地捞起他的左臂，把他的一侧肩膀抬起了一点。对于这突如其来的举动，那双一向沉稳的双眼中闪过一丝疑惑，顶到上颚的阴茎让他一瞬间有些呼吸不畅，呕吐反射也没有放过他，张开嘴仍然含着阴茎低声而痛苦地咳嗽着。

没给他时间平稳气息，山下智久扶着他的头猛地把他按向自己，这种行为对双方来说都不算好受。没能控制的牙齿刮蹭到性器敏感的皮肤，山下智久也在忍受着不适感。就这样毫不留情地进出着他的口腔，拽着他的头发粗暴地操着他的嘴，按压的时候很用力，阴茎的头部在他的喉咙处试探着，试图操开那个狭窄的入口。一次比一次的深入终于让那块不曾如此被使用过的肌肉包裹住了他的性器，保持着这个不动的姿势，山下智久感觉到自己的身体紧绷起来，他低头看向那张处在混乱中的脸，被攥住的手腕下意识地想要挣脱。突然忘了如何呼吸，缺氧的感觉让他的双眼湿润，泪水从紧闭着的双眼中流下来，神色痛苦。

“把眼睛睁开。”他说。退出来一点，让他重新找回呼吸，“看着我。”

空气再次进入肺部，龟梨和也的呼吸急促，通红的双眼半睁，因为呼吸不畅胸口迅速地起伏着。

放缓了动作，但也仅仅是留下了一丁点余地，毫无章法地使用着他的口腔，性器抵着他的口腔内壁，脸颊鼓起来，手上的动作是和他的行为完全不相符的温和，抚摸着龟梨和也鼓胀的脸颊就像是在和恋人做着亲昵的接触，呜咽声断断续续地传出来，无法得到解放的下身让他不自主地扭动着身体。

敲门声让两个人都停下了动作，龟梨和也显得尤为紧张。原来他也有怕的事就，山下智久想。

“组长，”门外传来手下的声音。

“什么事？”他问。

龟梨和也眼神中难得一见的慌乱，他们的声音不算很轻，那扇古旧的门也不是非常隔音，门外的人不可能没注意到里面发生了什么。拍打着龟梨和也的脸颊，他把手伸向了更恶劣的事情上。

“可以等等再——”

“进来说。”

山下智久的话明显让龟梨和也动摇了起来，他几乎要挣扎着退开，但山下智久没有允许他这么做，反而加快了速度，几乎在门打开的同时，他射在了龟梨和也的嘴里。

犹豫着推开门的人显然被眼前的场景吓到了，龟梨和也——人尽皆知被组长养在身边的前刑警，正跪在地上，白色的绷带沾染着血迹乱糟糟地缠在手臂上，从来都是一丝不苟的头发被汗水打湿，散落下来的几缕头发贴在他的脸颊上。嘴角沾着让人无法忽视的白色液体，山下组的组长——山下智久本人正捏着他的下巴抬起他的头，低声说：

“咽下去。”

喉结滚动着，吞咽着的时候，龟梨和也看了一眼进来的人，那人惶恐地扭过头，完全不敢直视龟梨和也被搞到一团糟的脸，余光注意到了他甚至伸出舌尖，把嘴角混合着唾液的白色液体舔进了嘴里。

满足了吗？这句话没有说出口，但却完完全全地写在龟梨和也的脸上。

这也是山下智久想问自己的。

不，面对这个人，他永远不会满足。

“怎么了？”整理好自己，山下智久转过身，问着那个恨不得能让自己立刻消失的手下。

“是——”紧张让他差点咬了舌头，清了清嗓子之后，他报告着，“中村组的人找过来了。”

几乎是意料之中的事。他虽然完全不受自己的控制，但也的确是做事滴水不漏，山下智久从来没见过在他杀人时受过伤。他太过急于除掉中村裕之了，警察那里他也许不会露出破绽，但中村组的组长却不是什么好应付的人。

“啊，”仍然跪坐在地上的龟梨和也发出了一声小小的惊叹，语气毫无波动地说，“抱歉，搞砸了。”

离开的时候天已经快黑了，下班之后在这条街上买醉的男人跌跌撞撞地走进来，搂着穿着暴露的女性开始展现出所谓的真性情。山下智久站在楼梯上看着下面发生的一切，他惊恐地发觉自己作为一个男人和这些丑态百出的家伙是何其相似。

被抬高的手臂线条绷得很紧，上面难以分辨是什么造成的深色淤青以及渗血的擦伤，它们和肌肉的轮廓结合在一起，有一种奇妙的美感。被吊起来的身体处在一个微妙的平衡之中，无法站立，只有脚尖能着地。龟梨和也的头低垂着，全身的重量都靠着绑在手腕上的粗糙绳结，身体时不时得因为无法完全保持平衡而晃动着。裸露出的皮肤上能看到不少伤口，隐藏在布料之下的地方又是什么光景不难想象。身上满是脏兮兮的血液、泥土和污渍，就像山下智久第一次见到他时的模样。

“是个警察。”

临近午夜的雨声势浩大，夹杂着闪电把这个深不见底的小巷偶尔照得通亮，街口的路灯垂死挣扎一般虚弱地闪烁着，暴雨冲刷着泥泞的青石板小路，无论是什么肮脏的东西——泥土、血液以及子弹穿透身体被冲击力撕得粉碎的皮肉，都会被清洗干净。车窗缓缓地下落，远处轰鸣着的雷声和不平衡的雨声混合在一起，举着黑伞的人俯下身体，这样说道。

“报信的就是他。”

当时的他躺在雨水之中，浑身湿透，小腿被流弹击中，不知道子弹是来自哪方。龟梨和也提供的信息最大程度地避免了山下组的损失，如果仅仅是几具尸体就能把敌对时间长达十年之久的组织连根拔起，那这根本称不上是代价。这么做的理由是他的同事——兼恋人，死在警察和黑道的冲突中，为了报仇他亲手杀死了罪魁祸首。因为这件事被逮捕，最终证据不足还是被释放了，但也被警局开除。

从龟梨和也进入山下组的第一天开始，山下智久就知道他的目的。他从来都不是走错了路，而是一直走在他认为正确的路上，但他还是从某一刻开始，走向了一条连他自己也不知道目的地的道路。最开始仅仅是抹杀掉山下智久指定的人，接着到选择他认为该死的人，每一次沾满鲜血归来——并不是字面意义上的，即便是戴着黑色的皮质手套扣动扳机，他仍然双手沾满鲜血——都会去找山下智久。比平时的更加热情，更加放纵，无论是多么过分的性爱也都一并接受，甚至会露出从来不曾出现的笑容，像是吸食了麻醉剂一般虚幻的，眼底盛满夺目的笑意。

后来他停止了这种行为，于是山下智久选择了去找他。

“是卧底。”

差不多的话，他在三年后再次听到了。

山下智久并没有亲自前去，无论从任何方面来看，他不现身都是最好的选择。因为忙于其他的组内事务，和中村组交涉的结果他一周之后才得知。证据摆在他的面前，看起来是对方已经把这个情报攥在手里很长一段时间了，不知道原本是准备在什么情况下拿出来，但现在无疑是失去了独子的老组长为儿子报仇心切。

“已经做好准备了。”

站在一旁的手下说道，所谓的准备是指摆放在旁边桌上的两种武器，枪以及一柄短刀。山下组从最开始传下来的规矩，子弹是留给敌人的，刀是留给背叛者的。至于这两者的分别，该由组长本人——也就是山下智久来决定。

“你们先出去吧。”

空旷的和室里就只剩下他们两个人，一直处在昏昏沉沉之中的龟梨和也逐渐恢复了意识，散落下来的头发遮住了他的双眼。

山下智久没有询问他任何事情，他也不认为对方会开口。

他们一向不是这种关系。

割断了绳子把他放下来，但没有解开绳结，对他身上的伤视而不见，让他横躺在桌子上，搂着腰把他猛地拽向自己。仰过去的头看不清楚表情，却能看到勾起的嘴角，因为伤口磕碰在坚硬的桌面上而尖锐地倒吸着气。打开他的双腿操进他的身体时，山下智久上身仍然衣着完整，黑色的西装甚至没有一丝褶皱。龟梨和也习惯了疼痛，毫无润滑地挤进狭窄的甬道，与其说是快感和痛楚混合，不如说完全是单纯的折磨。但他的双腿仍然缠上了山下智久的腰，迎合着对方毫无章法可循的做爱方式。

环住自己的双腿透过衣服传递过来暧昧的温度，让人难以忍受，山下智久抓住他的脚腕，掰开双腿，折在胸口，撕扯着他大腿内侧的关节，泪水一点点浸透着皮肤上干涸的血液。他的极限到底在哪里？这几年间山下智久从来没有搞清楚过，在手下面前让他给自己口交，射进他的嘴里逼他咽下去，也还是一声不吭。明知组里成员就站在门口，隔着薄薄的木门操到他嗓子都喊哑了，第二天仍然面不改色地出现，衣服把他包裹得严严实实，只有袖口处的手腕上露出一点淤青的痕迹，无声地提醒着之前发生的一切。

子弹留给敌人的，刀是留给背叛者的。

但龟梨和也对他来说，两者皆非。

“我没有让你杀他。”

山下智久找到他的时候，那个人穿着过于宽松的和服，露出一大片白皙的肩膀，初秋的天气已经开始有了凉意，能看到他在空气中有些挺立的乳尖。要不是对方此时正在做的事阻止了山下智久的行动，他完全可以把人按在地上办正事。

“你说了。”说话的时候，龟梨和也正拿着刀割开地上那具尸体中弹的伤口，用镊子从里面取出弹头，又在房间里转了一圈，找到了角落里的弹壳。

“我什么时候说的？”山下智久叹了一口气。

死的那个人，很不巧，山下智久认得他。来寻求合作，约见的地点却是那间风俗店，山下智久是后到的，刚一进门就看见那个人放着店中的女人不管，摸着店长的手笑到脸上的横肉都在抖。注意到山下智久走进来，龟梨和也只是看了他一眼，完全没有把手抽出来的想法，反而迎合着那个人的话，笑容浅淡。

山下智久当时说了什么，他自己都不太记得了。倒是回去之后发现因为手攥得太紧，手心上有几道指甲留下的痕迹。

反正他没说想让这个人死。

“你的双眼是这么说的。”穿着木屐的脚踢了两下躺在地上已经毫无生气的身体，像是在确定他已经死透了一样——没什么意义的行为。

“警察的话，这么随意杀人真的好吗？”

“那黑道的组长，把警察养在身边真的好吗？”

没有回答他的问题，反而把问题本身抛了回来。龟梨和也缓慢地走向他，把自己的浴衣另一边也扯了下来，伸出双手环住了山下智久的脖子，整个人挂在他的身上，在他耳边吹气，低声耳语，温暖而湿润的气息若有若无地刺激着耳朵上敏感的皮肤。

手上的那柄刀紧紧地贴着他的后背，而山下智久，也握住了腰间别着的枪。

他们在此时接吻。


End file.
